


Worth the Wait

by innusiq



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tsn_kinkemem prompt:  "I don't care what you do, as long as it involves one pulling the other into a kiss by his belt loops."  This was an unplanned sequel written to following my first fill for the same prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [However Long](http://archiveofourown.org/works/369123)

Some people, well, most people, assume he hates Mark. They think he hates Mark for his past transgressions revolving Facebook and ousting its co-founding CFO in the most backstabbing way, and maybe back then, back in the heat of the moment when he was smashing a certain laptop unsatisfactorily against a desk and staring Mark down across a deposition table he did, in a young and naive way, _hate_ Mark, but now, in the present, nearly a decade of growing up and being able to view the past in hindsight of what he's learned, Eduardo can't say he ever really _hated_ Mark. It's amazing what a lawsuit, millions of dollars, and time can do to change one's perspective, though it has more to do with the time (and growing up) than quasi-winning a lawsuit and the money. It has always been about more than the money for him, and what he's learned in recent years, what he has finally admitted to himself, for Mark too.

In all the year's people have accused Mark of being a robot, Eduardo finds a certain ironic humor in how emotionally inept _he_ himself has been since the lawsuit's settlement, since the tie had been severed between two supposed _best friends_ who could have been so much more than best friends and co-founders of the most popular social networking site the world has known to date. There is a reason he is still single after all, a reason the longest relationship he's had (outside his friendship with Mark) was three months, and he'd only then realized they were in what she had called a _relationship_ two weeks prior to them breaking up. She shouting about him being an _emotional void_ and how she doesn't know why she put up with him for so long. Funny, he had the same thoughts about Mark back when the betrayal and anger raged, blanking out other more weakening feelings he had for his best friend. Funny, it is not as satisfying hearing the words as it is saying them.

Eduardo tips back the champagne glass in hand, draining its remains before depositing the empty glass on a passing tray and grabbing the next. He is dressed to impress, as he always is when attending these type of functions, but more so today seeing as the guest of honor is a rather _important person_. Meeting the President, not just any President but _The_ President like in the President of the United States of America, is most assuredly an overwhelming and daunting occurrence in anyone's life, even one Eduardo Saverin, an opportunity most don't get more than once in a lifetime, and while he should be more than a little thrilled to be part of the company surrounding the most important man in the country, while he should be worrying over what he will say when meeting President Obama to make a good impression of young blood in business, he can't seem to pull his attention away from the curly mop of hair across the room from him.

This isn't the first event they've both been in attendance. It's been nearly a decade since they parted ways, and with both running in the same technology circles, Mark continuing to be Facebook's creative genius and Eduardo continuing to give the little guy a chance in the shark tank of new business, it is inevitable they will be required to make nice, exchange polite hellos and shake hands with strained smiles. Usually, it's at the Facebook offices that he sees Mark, dressed in cargo pants, or shorts, or a pair of very worn jeans that are always accompanied by a T-shirt or hoodie or a combination of both depending on the weather. It is usually Mark looking like typical Mark, always preferring comfort over any attempts at impressing whoever he is meeting with, but tonight Eduardo feels like he is seeing a different side of Mark, a new Mark he has never been privy to seeing before, or perhaps it's a Mark he never allowed himself to see before tonight.

Mark looks older, which is really stupid to think considering the time that has past because of course he would look older, Mark should look older. They are no longer teenaged college students of old, but two successful businessmen, probably the richest men in the room if they were all to pull out their checkbooks to compare net worth, but it's not simply that Mark looks older, it's also the mature and confident air surrounding Mark, how he stands straight at attention when talking to the other men and women in attendance. It's the confident tilt of his head and the attentiveness he gives the people speaking. It also probably doesn't help seeing Mark in _grown-up clothes_ either, but then again, everyone has to grow up at some point in their lives. Some grow up sooner than others, some willingly, and some kicking and screaming. Eduardo grins slightly, thinking of Mark in the latter scenario, but his grin fades as he takes in the pretty (really gorgeous) Asian woman standing next to Mark, a woman who hasn't left Mark's side once during the entire evening. It's probably telling how much he's observed the two during the evening, feeling a cold stab of what he will not call jealousy each time she smiles and laughs at something Mark has said, and how she doesn't blanch once during the night, even when he can tell Mark's said something truthful but most likely unflattering. She smiles, and smiles, and Mark fetches her drinks, and touches her arm, and smiles wide enough to show off his dimples, and he laughs.

"She's the new head of PR at Facebook, ya know," Dustin's voice says, seemingly out of no where seeing as Eduardo hadn't even known Dustin was in attendance tonight, but when he turns is head Eduardo finds Dustin standing right next to him with a knowing smirk.

"Do I care?" Eduardo asks, bristled by his friend's assumption.

Dustin for his part looks back across the room to where the unnamed woman and Mark both look captivated by whatever the President is saying to them, and then back to Eduardo, cheshire grin firmly in place. "Of course you do, it's Mark."

Eduardo doesn't get a chance to respond because just as quickly as Dustin arrived the man is heading back into the crowd of guests, the damage already done. Looking back at the woman with Mark, he wonders absently if Dustin ever did figure out the algorithm to explain the connection between Jewish guys and hot Asian girls, which is quickly followed by a curiosity over the affects of switching out _hot Asain girls_ with Jewish computer genius'. After that thought, Eduardo quickly realizes he probably needs another drink. He drains his second glass of champagne, takes a third and drains that quickly too in order to drown out the sobering fact that after all this time, after all the bad blood and betrayal and fighting and denial and _years_ , he's still fucking in love with Mark Zuckerberg.

Eduardo sticks around to mingle as best as he can considering his attention continues to be pulled in Mark's direction. He runs into Chris at one point during the evening who is all smiles and completely in his element networking around the room. Chris does offer him an apologetic pat on the shoulder though, to which Eduardo can only smile sadly at and shrug because what can he really do? He downs his fourth drink before deciding to call it a night and heads out. He never does personally meet the President, but he can't say he's really all that disappointed. Eduardo passes a few people talking into their sleeves as he slips out the banquet room, heading for the elevators that will put enough floors between him and Mark so that he can sleep off the alcohol buzz quickly settling in. The elevator doors are just about closed when a hand slips between, bouncing them back open. 

He shouldn't be surprised it's Mark, he isn't surprised, but what steals his words and takes his breath away is seeing Mark up close in what is probably the most expensive suit he's ever seen the man in. The suit jacket fits like a glove, not overwhelming or even too tight, just perfect, and in the perfect shade of dark blue that makes Mark's eyes _pop_. The cuffs of the white-on-white striped shirt stick out just enough to show off a pair of shiny, silver cufflinks, and the fact Mark is wearing a tie, while in the past would've been a sure sign of the world's end, now just goes to show how much Mark has changed. 

"She's really beautiful," Eduardo says out of no where, not having really planned to say anything, but apparently the alcohol has loosened him up enough to where he lacks full control of his thoughts, or more precisely his mouth containing his thoughts.

"Yes," Mark acknowledges with a nod of his head and little emotion. "You're stating the obvious."

Eduardo snorts. "You're a lucky man."

Mark studies him a moment, head tilting to the right before responding. "I think it more appropriate to say Facebook is lucky. She's the best PR head we've had since Chris left. She's the only one other than Chris who has actually gotten me to attend functions like this."

"Just Facebook?" Eduardo presses. "I don't know, she seemed very _attentive_ all evening."

This time it's Mark who snorts and shakes his head. "She does her job well. Anyway, she's… she's really not my type."

Eduardo swallows the sudden lump in his throat, nearly choking, but recovers quickly, even if his brain is running a bit slow due to he number of champagnes he drank this evening. 

"Really?" He asks Mark, amusement clear in his voice. "If tall, beautiful, Asian women aren't your type, then what is?"

Mark's heated eyes meet his and a jolt shoots through Eduardo's spine, bringing Eduardo to full, sobering attention. Mark clears his throat, eyes flicking down to Eduardo's mouth before meeting his eyes again. "Apparently, tall, beautiful, Brazilian's… especially if his hair is just as tall and ridiculous."

He's amazed by how steady his hands are as they reach and snag the belt loops on either side of Mark's hips underneath the navy suit jacket. When he pulls on the loops, Mark takes the few steps that bring him into the elevator proper, doors sliding shut behind him. Eduardo keeps pulling, against every self-preservation doubt he's held onto all these years, and Mark keeps closing the distance until they are toe to toe, chest to chest, and Eduardo can easily slip his thumbs into the waist band of Mark's pants for better purchase. 

"Mark?"

Mark, for his part, takes hold of Eduardo's tie and gently tugs on it, pulling against Eduardo's neck so he has to lean down the minute distance that brings them nose-to-nose. It only takes seeing one swipe of Mark's tongue against his bottom lip for Eduardo to completely give in and chase after that tongue, the familiarity hitting Eduardo hard, like a sucker punch to the gut but it's welcoming. It's perfect really, and feels a bit like coming home.

It's the ding of the elevator car arriving at his floor the springs them apart, each releasing an amused snort. Fingers still in Mark's belt loops, Eduardo backs Mark out of the elevator and down the hall towards his room, eyes hungrily taking in the disheveled look about Mark.

"Wardo, do you really think I am _that_ kind of guy?"

Eduardo smirks at the obvious tease, leaning in to kiss the side of Mark's neck before whispering into his ear. "I _know_ you are that kind of guy."

Mark shutters against Eduardo as he presses Mark up against his room's door. Eduardo realizes then that all of it, from the dilution, to the lawsuit, and the years between then and now, it was all _necessary_ to bring them to this point. Yes, perhaps in the end they will crash and burn, and maybe he will have a few regrets in the morning, but right now, all he can think about is how after nearly a decade of radio silence between then, after years of uncomfortable avoidance and denial, after missing his best friend for so long, this is what he wants. He wants to love Mark, and hopefully, in the end, it will have all been worth the wait.


End file.
